


CRPS

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Chronic Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29037789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Techno has a flare.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70
Collections: Anonymous





	CRPS

**Author's Note:**

> Im having. An awful flare up. So I wrote this. I'm not an amputee nor do I have crps, but j do have chronic pain. Enjoy

Techo never really believed in my kind of afterlife -- never understood the purpose -- but he was sure that if Hell existed, this is exactly what it felt like.

He was laying in his bed tucked under mountains of blankets as he tried his best not to cry. He was in so much pain. Ever since his foot was amputated years ago, his leg had been subject to the terrible consequences. Not just from a combination of the first year's lack of use and the next year's overuse. Ever since the original event, his leg would randomly flare up in pain, ranging from a slight distraction to a problem leaving him completely bedridden for the entire day or even the next.

It was already deep into the morning, nearing noon, and Techno still hadn't gotten out of bed. He didn't think he could. He thought if he even tried moving his leg, he'd pass out at best, start screaming and alert his family at worst. Even stretching when he first woke up sent a horrific shot of pain through his leg, like it had been torn apart at the seams. He couldn't even reach over to his bedside table to grab the bandages he usually wrapped around his leg during times like this, the pressure lessening the pain just enough to get him through preparing for a day in bed. It was too painful. He didn't even want to think about moving. He'd probably cry if he did.

On a good day, he'd only have slight pain from the pressure of walking on his prosthesis. On a bad day, he couldn't get out of bed. On a bad good day, he'd have to change all his plans to accommodate for the lack of energy and ability he'd have.. On a good bad day, he'd be able to at least gather some supplies to keep him occupied while doing nothing all day.

Today was a bad day. A bad bad day. 

He didn't even have the blessing of a foggy brain. No, all his thoughts were loud and clear and giving him a headache. All the thoughts, whether his or not, were painful in his mind's ear. The ones telling him he was useless like this, telling him he was a disappointment of a disciple, he was a horrible person, he was awful, he could barely even walk without messing it up, he was worthless, he should just cut off the rest so none of this had the chance to happen, surely however much pain that would cause would be easier to deal with than this, or maybe he should just--

"Techno?" A small but loud voice asked from the doorway. Techno didn't look up but made a small hum in response, just to show that he heard. Little footsteps patterned up to his bed and he could feel the bed dip behind him. A small hand pressed on his shoulder and gently shook him back and forth. "Technoooo…"

"What." Techno managed. It came out more aggressive than he wanted it. He grimaced and tried again. "What do you want, Tommy?"

"You didn't come get breakfast." Tommy said, stating the obvious and avoiding the question like always. "Dad told me to leave you alone."

"And you didn't?" Techno asked.

"Nope." Tommy said, and Techno could hear the smile in his voice. He leaned over Techno's semi-limp body so he could meet his eyes. Techno didn't make eye contact but vaguely acknowledged his presence. "Are you gonna get up?"

"No."

Tommy frowned. "Why not?"

"Don't wanna." Techno said. It was half true. More like he couldn't, but he supposed he also didn't want to because of that. Whatever. He didn't really want to admit he couldn't do anything, especially not to his little brother who looked up to him so much. "Not feeling good today, kid. Check in again tomorrow."

Tommy whined. "But you promised we'd hang out today."

Shit. He had done that. 

Techno sighed. "I'm sorry, Toms, I'm just not doing great today. Too sick." He pulled the blanket up a bit further, pulling it over his snout so only his eyes were showing over it.

He didn't look at Tommy. Didn't want to see his disappointment or whatever other negative emotion Techno was sure he was expressing. It hurt to disappoint Tommy, or anyone. But Tommy saw him as a hero, as someone who could do anything. Literally anything. He didn't want to shatter that. His thoughts grew louder. He hates you, he's so mad at you for not only forgetting but denying to keep your promise, he wants you dead, he's gonna leave you here, just like everyone else, just like them--

"...Okay." Tommy finally said. The bed shifted again and Techno could feel him lying down in the empty space of his bed he wasn't taking up. "Then I'll wait here until you're feeling better."

Techno blinked. He blinked again, this time to push back a team "That might not happen today, kid." He sounded so weak. He hated it.

He felt Tommy shrugs. "Then we'll wait until tomorrow." The bed shifted again and Tommy pulled the blanket out from under Techno, wrapping it over himself too. "I can wait."

Techno couldn't help it. He cried. Tommy was there for him, though, there to talk him through it as best he could, comfort him in his own way and distract him from the pain. He still felt it, and it still felt like Hell, but it was easier. He couldn't move, but he could listen. He could hang out with Tommy, even if it was in a different way than usual.


End file.
